


tokyo ghoul the good of the bad

by thesunflowerinwinter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3025910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerinwinter/pseuds/thesunflowerinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in Tokyo ghoul (anime TV show) and is about touka falling for kaneki whilst Mr.tsukiyama is fighting for kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tokyo ghoul the good of the bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerinwinter/gifts).



Kaneki sat in the coffee shop daydreaming about Touka. He hears a loud snapping sound by his ear and jumps. He feels a soft hand twirl him around to face her. 

"Get to work! You've been sitting there just, just staring at that window forever!" Touka shouted.  
"Oh, uh, okay." Kaneki stuttered.  
Touka turned around and her hair flipped with her head perfectly. Kaneki loved how much of a bad ass she is. She walked to the counter as Mr.tsukiyama ambled through the door.  
"Kaneki, may I speak to you, alone?" Asked Mr.tsukiyama.  
"Uh, um, one minute please." Stuttered Kaneki. Kaneki stepped over by Touka and she turned around, they were mouth to mouth, lip to lip, two souls touching together, Kaneki bit his lip and pulled back a little, he felt as if his whole body was lifted on the ground, his felt tingly from head to toe. Touka pulled back and tilted her head.  
"Wow" whispered Touka under her on breathe.  
"Hey can I take a break?"asked Kaneki.  
"Yeah um, sure." Stuttered Touka.  
Kaneki walked over to Mr.tsukiyama and nodded. They walked about a half of a mile and came to a stop. Kaneki looked up at the sky. It was filled with darkness. All Kaneki could think about was Touka.  
"Here we are. This is my house." Said Mr.tsukiyama as he unlocked the door and slowly crept it open.  
"Nice place, Mr.tsukiyama." Kaneki said fearfully.  
"Thanks, I'm putting in a new couch soon," said Mr.tsukiyama, "you can call me Shuu."  
Mr.tsukiyama led Kaneki down stairs where he found a candle light dinner with steak and a glass of wine.  
"Care for dinner?" Said Mr.tsukiyama.  
"No thanks. I'm not very hungry." Said Kaneki.  
"Sit down." Mr.tsukiyama demanded.  
Kaneki sat down and cut his steak and swallowed it whole like he was trained to do. He started choking and coffing.  
"Drink your wine! Drink the damn wine!" yelled Mr.tsukiyama.  
Kaneki drank the wine and fell over.  
Once Kaneki had awoken Mr.tsukiyama came back in the room and locked the door.  
"Why are you doing this?"asked Kaneki as he sat, tears of rivers flowed from his face. He was holding a knife. Mr.tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki's arm and cut it open. Kaneki had tears running down his face.   
"Don't worry. I only need two strips of your skin. It won't hurt at all. Ha." Said Mr.tsukiyama as he shaved off one slice of skin.  
"Ahh!" Screamed Kaneki.  
His arm bled on to the carpet. He tried to move but the rope stopped him. Blood oozed from his arm and Mr.tsukiyama poured some into a old tomato juice jar.  
"Please. Don't do this!"whimpered Kaneki.  
"Don't fight the love." Said Mr.tsukiyama as he kissed the wound and wrapped it up in a bandage wrap.  
"Only one more sweetie then we can go to are wedding." Said Mr.tsukiyama.  
Kaneki broke out his kagune wings and stabbed Mr.tsukiyama in the hand. Mr.tsukiyama picked him up by the throat and through Kaneki across the room.  
Kaneki got up, more furious, and stabbed Mr.tsukiyama in the neck. "I only do this cause I love you. Here, take this." Said Mr.tsukiyama, handing Kaneki a napkin covered with blood and a black felt pen writing on it. It said, "I will comeback for you. Bye my Delicious!" Kaneki looked down and Mr.tsukiyama was gone. Kaneki left the house puking out dinner. He smelt a human and lost it. He walked over to the bus stop.  
"Hi."said Kaneki.  
"Hi." Said the girl.  
"I'm Kaneki." Said Kaneki.  
"I'm Leona,"mumbled Leona,"I can't believe the bus is so late! Ugh."  
"Want me to walk you home?" Said Kaneki.  
"Sure. I live on Broonwood." Said Leona.  
"Cool! I live really close to there!" Said Kaneki.  
Kaneki followed her home.  
"Thank you, Kaneki," Said Leona, "we should hang out some time soon." "Yeah.Sometime real soon."said Kaneki. Kaneki grabbed her arm and ripped her skin open starting at her stomach. He ripped out her guts. Her piercing scream got removed after she saw the blood drip on to the road. Kaneki through her bones in the river and ate her flesh on the rocks at the beach. He had himself a little picnic. By the time he got back to the coffee shop, Touka was fast asleep on the little sofa. When he walked though the door Touka started crying as she woke up.  
"Never ever scare me like that again." She whimpered, "what happened to your arm!?!" She broke out in tears.  
"I'll explain later, Touka, after are kiss today, all I could think about was you." Said Kaneki.  
"I know same here. I love you Kaneki. Your my best friend but, I think that we should be more."  
Kaneki got up on his toes and there mouths touched. They both felt a spark hitting each others lips. There souls mixed. There hearts beated in each others lips. They held each others backs with there arms. They didn't want to let go ever. Kaneki bit her lip and Touka bit his. They connected. They both felt like they were being lifted higher and higher every second.  
Touka finally pulled back. The spark disappeared. As soon as that happened they both wanted to kiss again and again and again and never let go.


End file.
